Kingdom Hearts CoM - Forgotten Bonds
by KikiXocluvr
Summary: After defeating Ansem and closing the door, Sora and Kari, along with Kairi, find themselves standing in a wierd castle. Guided by a mysterious hooded man, the three friends along with Donald and Goofy make their way through the castle, hoping to find their lost friends. But, who's the blond girl that starts to appear in Sora's and Kari's memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello. So, as you can see I deleted the supposed sequel for KHI: The Other Princess and I'm now writing the one that'll replace it. So, for any readers who enjoyed that story and my Final Fantasy story for that matter, I'm really sorry. *clears throat awkwardly* Okay! So, this is the new sequel to my two previous stories which features my OC's, Hikari/Kari and Serah's adventures. This one will follow the Chain of Memories game but with a small twist. Kairi will be with Sora and Kari as they go through their new adventure. So, this story will have some angst due to future events. So, shall we?**

**Sora, Kari and Kairi: *pump fists in the air* YEAH!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Man, you're too excited for this.**

**Kari: *smiles at readers* Kiki doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and its games' storylines but she owns me and my Keyblade. She also owns Serah but she won't be appearing in this story. *sulks***

**Me: *pats her head* Don't worry. You'll be seeing each other soon.**

**P.S: I'll also put like two or three world in each chapter. This one is shorter because it's the beginning but the chapters will eventually get longer! And the flashback that was previously in my other story's chapter will be in this one.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you guys like it!**

**-X-**

**Chapter One – Castle Oblivion**

_Destiny Islands – 10 years ago_

"_So how do I use it?"_

_4-year old Hikari stood on the Play Island's shore with Riku, who had given her a wooded sword to learn how to use it. The auburn haired child stared at the sword determinately and took an awkward battle stance. She couldn't help but feel weird in doing it. She never thought that she would want to learn how to use a freakin' sword._

"_Put your feet more apart from each other." The 5-year old boy told her and she did as she was told. "Now, swing it."_

_And Kari swung it. She was surprised when she did it easily. It was almost like the movement was completely normal to her. Which was even more surprising because she never touched a sword before. But then again, Kari didn't remember anything from her home world. The girl swung the sword a few more times and then grinned happily at her new friend._

"_I did it!" she exclaimed. "I learned to use a sword!"_

_Nodding, Riku picked his own wooden sword. "Good. Now, attack me."_

_Indigo orbs widened in surprise. "What?"_

"_You have to practice too, you know?"_

_That was true. Kari nodded and took her battle stance, which was still a bit awkward to her. Then she rushed forward. Being children the duo didn't have that much strength to actually hurt each other but Kari had to admit that Riku knew how to use the sword. She didn't know why using a sword was so important to her. It could be because her twin was always getting the attention she wanted or maybe it was because Kari had feeling that it would come in handy someday._

_Or maybe she just wanted the company of someone willing to teach her._

_Lowering her wooded sword, Kari smiled. "You're really good with a sword." She complimented, sitting down on the sand. "Is there… a reason why you want to use a sword?"_

_Sitting down next to the auburn haired girl, Riku simply raised an eyebrow._

"_I mean... why do you want to use a sword if there is nothing to fear?" Hugging her knees, Kari turned to the blue ocean. "There's nothing to fear in this Island. So, why use a sword?"_

"_This Island is always the same. We have to do the same stuff all day and it's getting boring." The auburn haired child looked up to find a smile in the silver haired boy's face. "But when you and Kairi appeared here, it proved my theory."_

_He speaks like a grown-up, Kari thought to herself. "What was your theory?" she asked curiously._

"_That there are other worlds outside this one."_

_The small girl stared at him in surprise before looking into the ocean. Could there be other worlds out there? Of course it could. She and Kairi came from other world. Kari couldn't exactly remember what is was like but she got small images of a red head and blond haired boy in her mind every time she tried to think of home. She didn't know what it meant but they increased her desire to see her hometown._

"_So, me and Kairi should say 'you're welcome'?" Kari asked him grinning._

_Turning to look at her, Riku smiled. "Actually, it should be me thanking you two."_

_Still grinning, the girl hugged her knees tighter and stared at the blue sky. She hoped that one day she would be able to go home. But, deep inside her heart, when she thought of home, the first thing that came into her mind was the Destiny Islands._

-X-

The brightly shining stars shone down on the green hills from the dark sky. It has been a few hours ever since our heroes began following Pluto and when they lost sight of him, they decided to stop for the night and rest for bit before they went back to look for the dog. Donald and Goofy fell asleep almost immediately along with Sora. Kairi had fallen asleep too, curled up to her twin's side, much like she did when they were kids, as Kari watched the sky. She wasn't tired and she didn't want to sleep. If she did, the nightmares would hunt her. Ever since she sacrificed her heart and Serah left, the auburn haired girl's sleep was engulfed with nightmares.

Kari's indigo orbs closed shut and her hands went to grab hold her necklace but then remembered it wasn't there. Riku had it. At least it was safe. Sighing, the young teen stood up and stretched her arms over her head and started to walk, through the big and soft grass, towards the cross road, eyes still upwards. They had followed Pluto to who knows where and now she had no clue where they were. And thus their clue in finding Riku and the King was lost. But nor herself or Sora or Kairi had given up. They would find Pluto, even if it was the last thing they do.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kari jumped at the sudden slightly sleepy voice and looked over her shoulder to find Sora walking towards her. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily making her smile. "You could say that."

The brunette made his way over to her side and looked up to the sky as well. Sora was sad for having lost sight of Pluto but he didn't want to give up. He wouldn't. The two friends stood in silence, just watching the sky. There wasn't a reason to speak. But the boy did notice Kari's fingers touch her shirt's fabric, right in the place where her necklace would be. Sora knew that the necklace was Kari's only object she had from her home world and she would never take it out. But, even being that important, Kari still gave it to Riku to reassure his return to their side. The brunette smiled and then began alert when a voice echoed around him. And seeing the look on Kari's face, he could see that she also heard it.

"Along the road lies something you two need."

The two teens turned around and their eyes widened when they found no one there. Kari could've sworn the voice came from behind. Then, she turned around again along with Sora to find a hooded figure, their body structure clearly showing that it was a guy, with a long black coat that neither of the teens recognized.

"However—"The person continued. "In order to claim it you two must lose something that is dear to you." And he floated slightly away before vanishing from sight in the direction of one of the roads.

When he spoke of something dear to her and Sora, Kari's eyes had immediately moved to Kairi's still sleeping form. The thing they held most dear was most definitely her. But she was still there so maybe the guy was only messing with their heads. The two Keyblade wielders shared an identical expression. They had to, at least, find out what that guy meant and for that, they would need to follow him. With a small yawn, Kari walked over to Kairi's sleeping form as Sora went to wake Donald and Goofy.

"Kai…" The auburn haired teen mumbled, shaking her twin's form but only got a small moan as a response. "We need to keep moving."

There was a silence and Kari thought that Kairi wasn't going to wake up but then the Princess of Heart stood up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She knew that she had to wake up. She just didn't want to. Kari helped Kairi up and smiled when she leaned on her with a huge sigh.

"Couldn't you let me sleep for a little bit longer?" She whined quietly, earning a laugh.

"Sorry, Kai." Kari apologized, grinning. "But we need to keep going."

Kairi nodded in understanding. The two girls walked over to Sora, who was arguing with a grumpy Donald and stood quietly next to Goofy watching the yelling duck and boy. Some things will never change. That was how Donald and Sora's friendship worked. Arguing with each other. They didn't yell at each other _that _much but when they did, it would always end with Donald burning or Sora smashing something. That happened once and due to the magician's Firaga, Kari lost the old History book she had taken from Hollow Bastion's library.

After fully awakening and grabbing their things, the group made their way down the road the hooded man had vanished to, not really expecting what to find.

-X-

At the end of the long, dirty road, the group found themselves in front of a big castle.

It was mainly a sickly dark green with stalagmites sprouting from the ground, all around it. As she stared at it, Kari couldn't help but feel like she should know this place. Like something in her body was telling her to go in. Taking a step forward, Kari was surprised to find Sora doing the same and the duo pushed the huge door, causing it to open slightly but enough for them to go inside.

The inside of the castle was completely different from the outside. The rooms were complete pure white and had emblems embedded on the walls. The group went deeper inside and almost instantly a feeling ran through Kari's body. Strangely, she felt like the people they were looking for were in the castle. She couldn't help but feel happy at the strange feeling. Riku and King Mickey were there. They would reunite.

"What is this place?" Kairi's voice echoed inside the small room.

Goofy looked around with a worried look. "I don't know. Do ya think it's OK to barge in?" He asked to his fellow companions.

"But we gotta do it." Donald argued with his friend. "If we're gonna find the King…"

Goofy immediately gasped in shock and surprise. "The King?!" he exclaimed and looked around urgently. "King Mickey's here?"

The small magician crossed his arms. "Something just told me he'd be here, OK?" he grumbled annoyed.

"Really?" Goofy's voice lowered to that soft voice of his as he gave a smile. Sora, Kari and Kairi turned to look at their companions with a confused yet understanding expression. "'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing."

"Really?" Kari piped in with a small frown as she crossed her arms. It was impossible that they actually… "Because I was thinking the same _exact_ thing."

"Seriously?" Sora joined. "Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew." He held up an hand to his chest. "Our very best friends— they're here."

"Guess great minds think alike."

Looking at each of her friends and sister, Kairi tilted her head to the side. She didn't feel anything that had to do with their friends being here. But she couldn't deny that when she stepped inside the castle, she felt a small shiver down her spine. Much like it wasn't the first time seeing the castle. But she wondered why she wasn't having the same feeling as Sora and Kari.

"Wait, hey, hold on!" Jiminy jumped onto Sora's shoulder and crossed his small arms with a frown. "It can't be just a coincidence!"

Donald began shaking his head and arms. "Oh no, Jiminy. Ya don't mean that—"

"Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm!" The small cricket finished the duck's sentence with a vigorous nod. "I had the exact same feeling."

"I didn't." Kairi spoke, shrugging when everyone turned to her. "For some reason, I'm not having the feeling you guys are having."

"Gwarsh, maybe it's contagious." Gooy spoke panicked, making Kari and Kairi giggle slightly. "But I wonder why Kairi's the only one who's not getting infected."

"It's not a disease!" Donald snapped. "Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look."

The three teens eyes each other and nodded. If something was wrong, they had to know what was happening. With determination, they stepped forward towards the door at the end of the room, making Donald stare in shock at them.

"Wak! Where are you three going?!" he yelled out.

Sora pointed towards the big yellowish door. "That way. To the door." He then turned to the magician and smiled teasingly. "Are ya scared?"

"I think he is." Kari added with a small smirk, crossing her arms.

Kairi smiled. "Donald, if you're scared, you don't have to come with us." She said gently.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous!" The duck yelled, glaring at the trio, who laughed together. He wasn't scared. "Come on, let's go, Goofy!" He then started to walk with the teens.

"Hey, fellahs, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" Goofy called after them before turning around. His eyes widened in surprise as he pointed. "Sora! Kari!"

The teens in question turned around and saw what Goofy was pointing at. A hodded person, probably the one who led them to the castle, stood by the door, which closed slowly behind him. Where did he come from? Narrowing their eyes, Sora and Kari rushed forward to stand beside Goofy and their Keyblade appeared in their hands instantly. After freezing momentarily, Kairi's Keyblade appeared in her hand and she rushed to her twin's side, eyes on the man. She didn't really know how to fight but with Sora and Kari there with her, she would learn quite quickly. The only thing Kairi didn't want was to become a nuisance to her friends and sister.

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora demanded, his eyes glaring to the hooded person.

But the figure didn't speak a word. He simply started to walk towards the group.

Donald's staff appeared in his hand. "Wak! Heartless!" He shouted. The figure kept walking silently. "Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! THUNDER!"

Silence. Not a single crack of lightning could be heard. Sora and Kari stared in slight shock. Donald was supposed to be the one who knew magic the best!

"Come on. THUNDER!" Nothing happened so Donald tried yet again. "THUNDER!" But no lightning appeared. Donald lowered his staff, looking confusedly at it before trying something else. "Come on… Blizzard? FIRE!" No magic appeared. The hooded figure kept walking until he stopped a couple of feet away from the group. "Why isn't it working?" The magician demaned angrily.

"I should think it's obvious." A smooth, male voice came from under the hood. "The moment you five step foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every single ability you ever knew." The group looked at each other in shock before turning back to the man. "In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find."

"What?" Kairi voiced in confusion. What the guy just said didn't make the slightest sense.

"That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

Castle Oblivion. There was something about that name that made Kari feel somewhat familiar with the castle. She didn't know what or why but she couldn't help but feel that the castle felt familiar. Maybe it was because Serah probably visited it and now Kari was feeling nostalgic due to the girl's heart being inside her for so long. Yeah, that was why.

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora repeated.

Then, right in front of them, the man vanished in a portal of darkness. The auburn haired girls turned around at the same time to see the figure behind them and shared a look. They sensed his darkness at the same time. Due to be twins or due to the duo being Princesses of light, they didn't know but Kari thought it was nice that the two were doing things at the same time like they used to when they were kids. After a second, Sora also turned around with Donald and Goofy and glared at the man.

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past." The man spoke. "And you will meet people you miss."

At that, Kari froze, eyes widening and shared a look with both Sora and Kairi, who looked confused. People they miss? There's only one person that the three miss more than anyone. And that's Riku. Kari swallowed dryly. Could it be true?

"I miss?" The brunette boy echoed, looking down.

Then Kairi caught on to what the man was saying. "You mean Riku!" she exclaimed, indigo eyes widening.

Then it was turn to Sora's eyes widen. "You mean Riku's here!?" he shouted at the man.

"If what you two want… is to find him…"

The man held up a hand and a gust of strong wind with small pink rose petals blew in the direction of the group. Sora, Kari and Kairi held up their Keyblades in front of their faces to shield them just as the hooded man passed through both Sora and Kari, making them stumble back. Recovering quickly, the two teens turned around and together jumped at the man, swinging down their Keyblades on him. But just as the weapons were about to touch him, the man vanished in a bunch a rose petals.

Turning around, they found him appearing a top of the small staircase that led to the door. Rushing forward towards him, Kari stepped slightly in front of Kairi. She understands that Kairi has a Keyblade but since she's still a newbie, she wouldn't have a chance against this guy.

"What the hell did you do to us!?" The auburn haired teen snapped, eyes arrowing.

The man mentioned to them with his arm. "I merely sampled your memories." He said simply. "And from them, I made this." He showed them a blue card with a small picture of Traverse Town. "To reunite with those you two hold dear—"

The man threw the card towards the teens and Sora grabbed it easily, examining it. Leaning over to him, Kari and Kairi examined the card as well. "What's this, a card?" the brunette questioned.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek." The man elaborated. "Hold the card to open a door. And beyond it, a new world."

"Why should we trust what you're saying?" Kairi asked, eyes moving from the card towards the man.

"That is up to you to decide." The man took a step aside and held his arm towards the door. "Proceed, Sora and Kari. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose…"

Kari rolled her eyes at the man's riddle and watched as he disappeared into a portal of darkness. She wondered what he meant and why did he seemed to be only talking to her and Sora. Kari looked back to the card with the picture of Traverse Town and kept wondering. Who will they meet? Maybe Leon and Yuffie and the others.

Suddenly, Sora looked up to the door with a determinate look. "C'mon— let's go."

Kari and Kairi shared a look and nodded, walking alongside the boy as he walked towards the door. Behind them, Donald and Goofy looked at each other with confused looks before following the teens. Standing right in front of the door, Sora held up the card and looked at Kari, who replied with a raised eyebrow. Then she understood that he wanted her to grab the card as well. As the girl grabbed onto the card, which gave a bright glow.

The door started to open, letting a bright light erupt from it and slowly, the group made it inside.

**-X-**

**Me: Like I said above, this chapter is indeed short but the next ones will be bigger. Mainly because I'll be putting two or three worlds in each chapter. For any grammar errors, I apologize. I haven't been writing in a while and I might be a little rusty but I promise it'll get better.**

**Kari: *crosses arms* Let's hope it does. You still have two other stories to write after this one.**

**Sora: *looks up from my 3DS* Wait, she still has to write 2 more stories?! Man! That'll take forever with her!**

**Me: *narrows eyes and bunks Sora in the head* Thanks for the confidence!**

**Sora: *rubs head with a nervous grin* B-but I know you'll manage.**

**Me: *grins* Thank you!**

**Kari: *shakes head and turns to readers* Kiki hopes you like this new sequel and we'll be seeing you guys soon. *hears me starting to make dinner and gulps* If we make it alive until then!**

**Me: *peaks head around the corner of the door* What was that?!**

**Kari: *raises hands in surrender* N-nothing!**

**Kairi: *giggles and turns to readers, winking* See you guys next time. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review:**

**Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks and I also like Marluxia. I think he was an awesome final boss for the game. I'm glad you think so but I'll try to make my writing even better so that I manage to write **_**without**_** any grammar errors. There won't be much angst, I don't have that much ability to write it so it'll be only a little. To answer your questions: I won't be doing Riku's route because I would only be writing it like it is in the game. As for Sora's and Kari's Nobodies, I'll write a 358/2 Days story after this one. You'll see what happens then. *winks* I don't know if I'll do Re:Coded and Dream Drop Distance but I'll definitely do KH2. Thanks for your review, friend.**

**unicron1000: Here's an update!**

**Me: Here's Chapter 2! I skipped the tutorial because that would only waste time and to be honest, I don't know really see the point in writing that. So, from this point, the chapters will get bigger and I'll try to make everything good written.**

**Kari: So, who's the blond girl?**

**Me: What?**

**Sora: *shows me the summary* It says here that a blond girl is going to appear in mine and Kari's memories. Who's she?**

**Me: *pales and closes the computer* Um, no one! You'll know who she is soon, don't worry!**

**Kari: *eyes me suspiciously* Why are you so nervous?**

**Me: I-I'm not nervous! *gives Sora my 3DS* Here. Go play KH3D.**

**Sora: *shrugs and opens the console before sitting on the couch, playing***

**Me: *sighs in relief***

**Kari: *gives me a weird look but goes to join Sora* Fine, don't tell me. But I'll figure it out anyways!**

**Kairi: *looks between the three of us and sighs, turning to readers with a smile* Kiki doesn't own Kingdom Hearts but she owns my twin, Hikari/Kari and her Keyblade, as well as Serah, who is mentioned by Kari sometimes.**

**P.S: Also, this story won't have flashbacks. Or maybe it will, I still don't know but this chapter won't have one.**

**Enjoy!**

**-X-**

**Chapter 1 – Traverse Town and… Lea?**

Going through the door, the group found themselves in Traverse Town but they learned that the place was only a figment from Sora's and Kari's memories so nothing in the town was actually real. The hooded man also explained that Castle Oblivion worked via special cards and that they would still be using Donald and Goofy's help but they would turn into cards inside the rooms of the castle. The three teens didn't mind it and continued on through the familiar town. As they did so, Sora ad Kari decided to help Kairi with her Keyblade wielding since she was still new at everything.

"Okay." Kari opened a door using a card and they found themselves staring at a group of low level Heartless. She turned to Kairi. "So, wielding a Keyblade is pretty easy once you get used to. But to get used to it, you have to fight."

Her sister nodded with a determinate expression as Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand. "I know. I'm not a damsel in distress." She eyed the Heartless. "I'll do it."

"If you need help, just call us Kairi." Sora added.

The girl nodded and took a deep breath before walking towards the Heartless and getting on a battle stance. It was weird stance but Kairi felt pretty comfortable with it. In an instant, the Shadows lunched at her and the auburn haired girl ducked to evade the monsters claws. Something seemed to take over her body and then, Kairi swung her Keyblade at the Shadows effectively destroying them. In awe, she stared at the weapon. It was like her body already knew what to do. Like, once she summoned her Keyblade, Kairi already knew how to fight. Taking a battle stance again, she quickly swung her weapon at the lasting Heartless, who disappeared in black smoke.

"Good job!" Kari praised, rushing to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling. Kairi gave a small grin in reply. "You did very well!"

Sora came towards them and gave the girl a huge grin. "That was awesome, Kairi!" he exclaimed, making her blush slightly.

"Thanks." Kairi dismissed her Keyblade and grinned widely. It seems that she won't be a dead weight on them and she was glad.

The group went through the many different rooms and in every single one, the Heartless were always the same low level. To Sora and Kari, they were child's play but to Kairi, they were a good practice exercise. She was getting better at fighting and next, she would be learning magic. Sora and Kari couldn't teach her since they forget every single ability they knew but Kairi would watch Donald, when one of her friends used his card, use his magic and would sorta get it. But when she tried to use it, she would fail miserably. But she didn't give up. Kairi wouldn't give up until she managed to do at least one magic spell.

"Hey, what's with that door?" Kari asked as they entered another room. On the side, there was a door that looked identical to the ones they had been using but this one had a small crown on it. "What do you think?"

"I have a feeling that's where we have to go." Sora replied and searched in his pocket for the card he was looking for.

A blue card adorned with a golden color and the symbol of a key on it. He held in up and it glowed before the door opened. Without hesitation, the three walked inside the blinding light. As the light slowly vanished, the group found themselves in the Third District. Kari looked around with a small smile. It was there when she and Sora first met Donald and Goofy. Speaking of the duo, two cards appeared behind the three teens and shone brightly before Donald and Goofy appeared in their place.

"Aah!" Sora shouted out, turning around to face them with wide eyes. The auburn haired twins just giggled. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!"

"Hey! It's not our fault!" Donald snapped back at him. "We don't know what's going on!"

"A-hyuck?!" Goofy suddenly cried.

The three teens and the duck followed their friend's gaze and stared in shock at the yellow dog that was sitting behind them, like it was nothing. It was Pluto!

"Pluto?!" They cried in unison.

Donald stomped his foot. "Things keep getting stranger." He mumbled before crying out in shock. "What's Pluto doing here?!"

As he focused on the dog, Goofy recapitulated what the man in the black coat mentioned. This castle's rooms were made from Sora's and Kari's memories so it wasn't really a surprise that they found Pluto in the figment of Traverse Town. He had come with both he and Donald when they first arrived in Traverse Town.

"There's nothing strange about that." He commented out loud, making the others turn to him with raised eyebrows. "We came to Traverse Town with Pluto, didn't we?"

"Did we?" The small magician asked confusedly.

Sora, Kari and Kairi eyed each other confusedly. Did Donald really forget that? How was that even possible? Jiminy jumped from Sora's shoulder onto the ground.

"No, wait!" He exclaimed. "According with my journal, it was before you met with Sora and Kari that you came to town with Pluto!"

A small silence fell between the friends. Donald and Goofy thought back to when they first arrived in Traverse Town and gasped when they realized Jiminy was right. They hadn't met Sora or Kari when they arrived with Pluto. The two regarded the dog with confused frowns. Then why did Pluto appear if this whole place is from the two teens' memories? Maybe, Pluto ended up here after they lost sight of him.

"Wak! He's right!" Donald quacked in shock. "We were chasing after Pluto and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!"

The three teens looked at each other before looking at the duo, completely confused and lost.

"But aren't we in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked.

The small cricket shook his head. "Well, it's not really Traverse Town." He pointed out. "I think the card created this Traverse Town in Castle Oblivion."

"Aaagh!" "It doesn't matter!" Sora and Kari shouted at the same time and the brown haired teen continued. "Who cares about all that? It's too confusing!" He then looked around before facing his friends again. "I don't know where we are, but let's just keep going! We'll get somewhere!"

The group nodded at each other. Sora was right. If they were to get somewhere and finally understand what is happening, they had to continue their way through the castle. Kari linked her arm with Kairi's and they were about to continue their way when they heard footsteps behind them and a very familiar voice speak.

"You better be careful, or the Heartless are going to defeat all of you."

Slowly, the three Keyblade wielders turned around and found familiar brown haired man who had a scar across his face and a gun blade in hand. It was Leon. They slowly walked up to him, eyes widening in surprise as he also walked up to them.

"Wha… Leon?" Kari mumbled, eyebrow raising. What was he doing there? Not that she wasn't happy to see him, she was but what was he doing in Castle Oblivion?

Sora grinned. "Leon, it's you!" he exclaimed happily, eyes shining. "What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?"

An expression of confusion appeared in the man's face as he regarded him with his blue eyes. "Castle Oblivion? What are you talking about?" He eyed them weirdly. "This is Traverse Town."

Kairi frowned. He didn't know where he was? "What?" She replied slowly. "This is Castle Oblivion, ya know, where we currently are."

"I told you, this is Traverse Town." Leon crossed his arms sternly. "And how do you know my name? Who are you?"

Sora and Kari froze, eyes widening. Leon forgot about them? How and why? They saw him when they were in Hollow Bastion, right before they went to the End of the World. Kari looked down, hands curling in fists. How could he forget them? She couldn't believe he would do that. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" She exclaimed, feeling her eyes sting slightly. "Of course you know us!"

"I've never met the likes of you before."

It was like a Heartless had hit them in the heart. How could Leon say that? After everything they been through together! They were friends! Blue eyes narrowing, Sora glared at the man, completely outraged.

"Quit playing, Leon!" He cried angrily. "We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

As she saw no sign of recognition appear on Leon's face, Kairi took a glance at her sister. Kari was gaping at the man, eyes completely wide in shock and one of her hands was gripping the white shirt she was wearing. She looked so hurt, that made Kairi want to slap Leon across the face. But the Princess simply grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it when indigo eyes turned to her.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Leon stated simply. "I don't even know your names."

"You don't?" The brown haired boy repeated slowly.

Leon turned around, making his back face them. "…Sorry."

"How could you forget us?" Kari asked softly, head slowly rising up. She was still hurt but mainly, she was confused.

"I feel for you, but you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time." Slowly, the blue eyed man turned around to face them. "Don't take it personally, Kari."

At that, the entire group gasped loudly in shock. Did he just say… Kari's name, even after telling them he supposedly didn't remember it? Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then the small duck glanced back at Leon, who looked just as confused.

"You DO know her name!"

"Now, now hold on!" Leon snapped, eyeing the girl he never knew before, whose name somehow came out of his mouth, before looking at the duo. "Why do I know your name?"

"Do you think Leon's just kidding around?" Goofy whispered to his longtime friend.

"If he is, it's not funny." Donald replied, before looking at the two sad looking teens. "Sora and Kari are really upset."

"Stop kidding around, Leon!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"Who's kidding around, Sora? You, Donald and Goofy are the ones who—"Cutting himself off, Leon raised a hand to his head. How did he know these people's names?

"Hey!" Donald shouted.

Kairi smiled. "You do know their names!" She said happily.

"But that doesn't explain why, Kairi." The brunette man shut his eyes momentarily, after realizing that he also knew her name. "I don't get it… Something's wrong with my memory." He opened them. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all."

At the new but also familiar voice, the group looked behind Leon to find a young girl with short black hair and with a short dark green top and yellow shorts with a blue belt. Around her neck was a bright yellow scarf. A smile was clear on her face as her eyes moved from Sora to Kari and then to Donald, Goofy and Kairi. She couldn't figure out why they looked so familiar.

"Yuffie!" They exclaimed in unison.

The young ninja stepped forward to Leon's side and turned to him. "She said she sensed some kind on uncanny kind of power." Yuffie explained. "And asked us to look into it." She looked back to Sora and Kari. "Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Sora and Kari to see Aerith."

"Yuffie, you know our names!" The brunette boy exclaimed.

"Yep!" The ninja grinned. "Looks like you know mine, too."

Leon looked between his friend and the group, eyebrow raised. "You know them?" He questioned.

"Nope!" Yuffie replied enthusiastically. "Total strangers. But I definitely know their names." She glanced at the teens for a moment. "Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip introdutions!"

"How is it that you can accept this situation so easily?" Leon sighed. "I don't get you…"

Yuffie grinned cheekily. She loved annoying him. Sighing, she put her hands in her hips. "Well, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in." She stated before mentioning to the group. "Leon, you give them the grand tour. See ya later!" Then, she walked away, along with Pluto.

"…" Leon shook his head. Yuffie would never change, that's for sure. He then turned to Sora, Kari, Kairi, Donald and Goofy and nodded at them. "I guess it's no use pondering over it." He commented. "Come on, follow me." After a small pause to see the group nod, he added. "But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in battle."

"Actually," Kairi stepped forward and gave the older man a smile. "Sora and Kari don't really need to learn how to fight. Me, however, I'm a newbie at wielding this." Destiny's Embrace appeared in her hand making Leon's eyes widen slightly. "So, I'll gladly accept your offer in showing how to battle."

Leon stared at the girl in what seemed complete disbelief. How could a couple of kids know how to fight for their lives? But it seemed that this girl in front of him was the only newbie between them and for some reason, Leon believed that. Slowly, the man took his blade and put it over his shoulder and put himself in a battle stance. Might as well teach the young girl some moves.

Seeing that Leon was ready to attack, Kairi put herself in her awkward battle stance. Now was the only moment she would get to fight someone who would go easy on her. Taking a deep breath, the auburn haired teen ran forward, Keyblade raised. She knew it was pretty obvious she would do that, considering how new she was to battling but Kairi didn't really have any other way to approach the older man. As the girl was about to strike him, Leon raised his blade and blocked her upcoming attack right on. And when she tried to duck, he was already one step ahead of her and pushed her to the ground, the girl wincing at the impact.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed worriedly, eyes widening. Beside him, Kari was biting her lip, watching her twin closely.

They looked like they were about to step in but she couldn't have that. That would ruin the whole reason Kairi was doing this. "I'm fine…" The girl said weakly, shaking slightly. Damn, he was tough but she already figured that he would be.

"You're too slow." Leon stated in a matter a fact way, but he didn't sound mean. He was teaching her. "If you fight someone with that speed and strength, you'll get nowhere." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, steading her when she swayed. "Again." He stated, taking a few steps away from her.

This whole process went on for two full hours and Kairi managed to get better at fighting in that small amount the time. She wasn't as good as Sora and Kari but she was good enough to take on any kind of enemy they had to face in the future and if this was a journey through memories, they would have plenty to fight. The aubrn haired girl panted heavily and dispelled her Keyblade, falling down to her knees. Her muscles ached all over.

"You're pretty good." Leon commented with a small smile as he lowered his sword. "Not perfect but I'm sure you'll get even better in time." He nodded in Sora and Kari's direction. "Especially if you have these two to help you."

Understanding, Kairi drank a Potion and nodded, standing up. "I know. Thank you for your help." She thanked with a bright smile. "You helped me a lot."

The man nodded and walked away, as Sora and Kari ran towards the girl. The auburn haired teen wrapped one of her sister's arms around her shoulders and helped her up as Sora took the other. Despite of how tired she was, Kairi threw her arms up and grinned happily which led to the trio to fall down but she didn't care. She could fight now! Like really fight!

"What the fudge, Kai?" Kari mumbled from underneath, her voice muffled.

After apologizing and helping her sister and friend up, Kairi's grin widened and she hugged the duo tightly.

"I did it!"

After sharing a big moment of happiness, the group continued going through the many doors and through the many enemies that waited inside them. Kari was more than happy that Kairi learned how to fight. If it had been her choice, she would've been with them in their first journey. Well, she was but it wasn't the same as being physically present. Kari belonged with them, by their side and Kari knew it now. Her destiny was beside them and Riku, fighting to protect the worlds. The four of them were like the same as the four Keyblade wielders of the past. Just thinking about them made Kari's heart squeeze painfully. It made her miss Serah even more. Without the older girl there, the young girl felt sorta alone. Kari missed the girl's voice ad presence. With a final swing of her eyblade, the remaining Heartless vanished.

"Do you really think we'll really find Riku and King Mickey inside this castle?" Sora suddenly asked, Kingdom Key vanishing from his hand.

"Why are you having doubts now?" Kairi asked gently.

The brunette boy shrugged. "I don't know." He responded crossing his arms behind his head. "It just… seems a little improbable that they'll be here."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you have a feeling that they would be here?" She asked. "I would love to say that it's improbable for us to find them here but I had the same feeling as well, so…" Her voice got quiet. She would be lying if she said she didn't agree with Sora.

Said boy shook his head and gave a sheepish, boyish grin. "Forget it! Just thinking out loud."

"But you do have a point." Kairi stated, hand on her chin. There was a small tone of suspiciousness on her voice. "Why is it that you two are the only ones who get the feeling of Riku being here." She rubbed her cheek and gave them a small frown. "I mean he's my best friend too."

Sora and Kari looked at each other. Kairi did have a point. She was Riku's friend as much as they were so why were they the only ones getting the feeling? They couldn't think of a reason. Sora settled with a shrug but Kari didn't give any reply, an annoyed expression on her face. Why is that, when she needs Serah the most, she isn't here? She could use her knowledge right now.

"I don't know, Kai." She replied and gave her twin a smile, wrapping her arm around said girl's shoulders. "But, don't give it too much thought! It's just feelings after all!"

Deciding to let it go **(Me: FROZEN! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it- Kari: Back to the story!)**, Kairi nodded and the three continued to go through rooms. If there was something wrong, they would eventually find out about it.

"Look!"

At Kari's shout, both Sora and Kairi looked in the direction she was pointing to find another door with a crown. Approaching it, the brunette teen took out another blue card that was adorned with a golden color that had a heart shape in it and held it up. Almost instantly, it glowed and the door open, blinding them momentarily with a bright light. The light slowly vanishing, they found themselves inside the Old House from the Third District along with Leon, Yuffie, Pluto and Aerith. Like always, Donald and Goofy appeared behind them.

"Aerith, have you forgotten us, too?" Sora asked with a slight desperate tone.

Kari gazed at the woman, unsure if she should be happy that she was seeing her again or sad that she probably doesn't remember them.

"I don't know whether to say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you two again."" The woman said gently and softly. She eyed them in an almost sad way. "I don't think I know you, but I still feel like you two belong here."

"Yeah, exactly!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names."

Kari took a small step forward. "But that's what we mean!" She stated. "We do know each other! We fought side by side against the Heartless."

"Yeah!" Sora added. "We were a team!"

"It feels like your right…" Leon confessed quietly. "But I can't remember."

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told us. In Hollow Bastion, when we sealed the Keyhole:" The brunette boy closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. ""We may never meet again…""

"… but we'll never forget each other." The brown haired man finished subconsciously. **(Me: Is that the good word to say in there?)**

Kari's eyes brightened at the sound of the familiar words coming from him. "You remember!" she cried, a happy smile coming across her face.

Yuffie turned to Leon, with a knowing look. "They're right, Leon!" She said, nodding. "I remember you saying that, too."

The man crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then." He muttered.

"I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember." Aerith spoke up, quietly. Then realization crossed her face. "I think your hearts are doing the remembering for us." There was a small smile as she spoke.

"Their hearts?" Kairi finally joined the conversation. She frowned. "What does their hearts have to do with you guys remembering them?"

The woman in pink closed her eyes and sighed softly before opening them. "We don't know you two, Sora, Kari but your hearts are full of memories of s together." She clarified. Slowly, Sora and Kari began understanding what she meant. "Those memories must resonate with our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know."

"So are you saying that Sora and Kari's memories are affecting ours?" Leon asked.

Aerith turned to face him. "Their memories seem to have a certain power." She mused quietly.

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then." Sora spoke and Kari nodded in agreement, knowing what he would say. "This town is just an illusion. Something our memories created." He mentioned to himself and Kari.

"And… there's something special to you in this town?"

At Aerith's question, Sora, Kari and Kairi all turned to look at each other in shock. How did she know? "How did you—"The boy sighs. "Ah, I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened."

Getting over her shock, Kari nodded. "Yeah. A friend of ours is somewhere in this town." She explaine before realizing what she said and adding. "No, not town. In Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Yuffie echoed in confusion. "What's that? There aren't any castles in here."

"That's not quite what I meant."

Aerith smiled. "You two are still not sure what's going on yourselves, right?"

"Right." Kairi agree, giving the older woman a smile. "We just still got here. We're going to explore more."

"Then go have a walk around town." Leon instructed. "There are Heartless, but they're no problem for you."

With a couple of final waves, Donald and Goofy turned back into cards and the teens walked out of the house into the Second District. Going through another couple of different rooms, they defeated small groups of Heartless and found their way into another door with a crown. This time, it was Kairi that took out a gold adorned card with a Heartless symbol and held it up, making the door open. Going in, they found none other than Cid himself standing there.

"Well, whaddaya know?" He grinned. "It's Sora and Kari!" Then his grin fell and his face turned confused as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you two." Cid narrowed his eyes, inspecting them. "But you do LOOK lika a Sora and a Kari, with that spiky hair and those baggy pants…"

Sora pouted but then shrugged with a smile. This wasn't the real Cid. "It's okay, Cid." He told the older man. "That's our names."

"So! You've heard of me, eh?" He gave them a cocky grin. "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised."

Sora and Kari rolled their eyes as Kairi giggled. "Anyways," the boy said, with a smile. "maybe you can help us out." Cid looked interested. "A friend of ours is supposed to be somewhere in this catsle—er, town."

Suddenly, Kari looked around with an alert look. She vaguely heard Cid explain that the area they were currently in was the worst, that the Heartless wandered around it but she wasn't really listening. Kari felt a familiar darkness coming towards them. She recognized it as the Guard Armor's Heartless' darkness. Looking to her side, she saw that Kairi could feel it by her look. She was so lost in thought that she jumped at the loud sound of the bell.

The familiar violet armor came descending from somewhere in the sky and stood in front of them. With Donald and Goofy turning into cards and the Keyblades appearing in their hands, Sora, Kari and Kairi shared a look before lunching forward. It was like they were fighting it for the first time. With no abilities and without Donald and Goofy to support them. But they would manage. Leaving the upper parts to Sora and Kari, Kairi handled the feet and it wasn't easy. They kept spinning and she would have to step back before attacking again but somehow, she wasn't able to dodge and was hit. Her body flew against the farthest wall and she winced in pain.

"KAIRI!" Kari screamed out, eyes widening and jumping from the armor's arms towards her fallen sister. She had scratches all over but they weren't severe. Taking a Potion from her pouch, she gave it to Kairi. "Here. Drink this. I have to go help Sora." And she ran towards the Heartless.

As she drank the liquid, Kairi heard an almost hysterical Sora ask about her to which Kari replied that she was fine. And she was. Her body didn't hurt that much anymore, thanks to the Potion and she wasn't angry that she got hit. Everyone does and the Armor got her by surprise.

Soon, the Heartless vanished to darkness and a heart floated up to the sky and almost immediately, Kari dispelled her Keybalde and ran towards her sibling, who was standing up. She and Sora helped the girl stand as Donald and Goofy appeared from their card states and looked at her worriedly. It seems that they can see what is happening in battle, even if they are cards.

"Sorry…" Kairi whispered as they helped her walk.

"Wha…?"

"I should've dodged that attack." She squeezed her eyes shut. It felt that her training didn't help her at all. "I'm sorry I'm so weak."

"You're not weak." Eyes opening, Kairi looked up to face a serious Sora. She had never seen him like that before. "You're still new at this, Kairi and it's not like we're not hit sometimes. You just happened to be in your first real battle." He gave her a grin. "Me and Kari aren't perfect, you know? We also get hurt during battles like these and we'll still be. No matter how many experience we gain in battling. So, don't worry about it."

Hearing him say that made Kairi feel a warm feeling in her chest. She looked at Kari and saw an agreeing smile on her face. Slowly, she squeezed her arms around them and whispered a thank you. She was glad she had them with her. They made their way towards Donald and Goofy, who were a few meters ahead and saw Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid walking towards them.

"So, your friend wasn't here?" The young ninja asked as Donald healed Kairi.

"No." Kari shook her head. "I have a feeling that we're not going to find him in this town." But she smiled nevertheless. "But he's somewhere in the castle. I'm sure of it."

"Castle? Like this whole town's inside some humongous castle?" Cid then laughed. "Hoo, that's rich!"

Leon shook his head at the blonde man before meeting Sora and Kari's eyes. "They're probably right, Cid." He stated flatly. "We may not understand what's going on, but Sora and Kari do. They can see that reality is bigger than just this world."

"I wish we were that sure." Sora mumbled.

"You'll be okay, Sora." The brown haired man assured with a small smile. "No matter what shape reality takes, you and Kari can handle it. I may not remember you two, but I know you in my heart."

Feeling her heart squeeze painfully, Kari gave him a sad look. They were saying goodbye. "Leon, take care." She said softly. "All of you."

"Leon…"

"Take care, you two." Yuffie said with a smile.

"I'm a little lost… but best of luck anyway." Cid stated before he and the black haired girl walked away along with Leon and Aerith.

Donald, Goofy and Kairi walked towards the exit and after a moment, Sora and Kari followed. It was good to see everyone again. But the duo stopped at the sound of footsteps and turned around to face Aerith. Hadn't she gone with the others?

"Aerith?" Kari spoke, confused.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

The woman sighed with a serious look. "I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you two something." She closed her eyes. "Your memories created this town, right?" Aerith opened them.

"That's what the guy who gaves us the card said." Sora nodded in agreement but still looked confused. What was she getting to?

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your minds… and so are we."

"A figment?" Kari repeated and then shook her head. Her voice became louder. "It's crazy! You guys are standing here! Right in front of us! You can't be just a… figment." It couldn't be true.

Aerith shook her head with a sad smile. "But I'm not really me." She explained. "I don't remember the things I should. And sense things I shouldn't." She gave the two smaller teens a warning look. "Sora, Kari, beware your memories. In the journey to come, you two will be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memories will deceive you, try to lead you astray."

"What does that mean?" The auburn haired girl asked crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry." The woman apologized, looking sincere. "I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach."

"Don't say stuff like that." The brunette grumbled. "It's depressing."

"Stay strong, Sora, Kari." Aerith said with a stern and serious expression. "Don't let the illusions distract you two form what's really important."

"…Okay."

"Sora! Kari!" The two teens in question turned around and saw Donald, Goofy and Kairi waiting for them. "Are you two ready to go?" Goofy called out to them.

"Yeah. We'll be right there." Sora called back. "Well, we better be going." He turned and saw no one there. Kari's eyes widened. What the heck? "Aerith?"

"Where did she go?" The girl asked herself. "She was right here! Aerith!"

"What about Aerith?" Donald questioned.

Sora looked around with wide eyes. "Where did she go? We were just talking to her!" he exclaimed.

"Aerith left with Leon and the others, remember?" Goofy reminded them.

Kari turned to them with a incredulous expression. "But she was right here!" she exclaimed with a shocked tone. How could they have not seen her? And how did she leave without any sound? That was a bit creepy.

"Are you guys okay?" Kairi asked worriedly. "You have been standing there by yourselves for a while."

Sora and Kari faced each other with wide eyes. "Is this what she meant…" the boy began saying to which the girl nodded.

Not really knowing what to think, they joined their friends and started to head out of Traverse Town. Now, Kari really wished that Serah was inside her. She wasn't understanding anything. The group made their way to the very last door and went through it, feeling their eyelids be invaded by a right light and by the familiar bright white of the rooms of the castle. They ran across the room, only to stop when a familiar hooded man stood in their way.

"Well, Sora, Kari?" The familiar smooth voice spoke. "Did you two enjoy meeting your memories?"

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone." Sora replied, narrowing his eyes at the man. "But what do you really want form us?"

"What do you have to give?" Came the man's sarcastic reply. He stepped closer to them and the group summoned their respective weapons.

But before he reached them, a portal of darkness emerged from behind him and another male stood there. Spiky fiery red hair, emerald eyes and two markings underneath his eyes. He also wore the same black coat. Examining his face, Kari's eyes widened and she let her Keyblade fall down, hands rising to her mouth in her shock. She could hear her blood pumping in her ear as the group stared at her in confusion but she didn't take her indigo eyes from the man. It couldn't be. He couldn't be here. It was impossible. But somehow, he was and it was. The girl opened her mouth and one word came out.

"…L-lea?"

At the sound of the name, the man stiffened and met her wide eyes, his widening slightly as well. Kari took a shaky step forward, hand outstretched towards him, tears filling up in her eyes. It was him. He responded to the name. She wanted to ran towards him and hug him but for some reason her body didn't move. He had changed since she last saw him. He was a man now, not the young by he had been when they met. Why wasn't her body moving? Lea took his eyes from her to the hooded man beside him. Kari felt a sting in her gut when she realized he wasn't going to speak to her. But why?

"What do you want?" The hooded man asked rudely.

"No hogging the heroes." Lea smirked, hands on his hips.

The hooded man turned around and threw a blue card towards the red haired man, who caught it easily. "Then perhaps you'd like to test them." The man's voice gained an edge that clearly stated that he was smirking. "Especially the girl." And he vanished.

Kari stiffened and she could see that Lea did as well. That guy talked to him like they were partners or friends but why would Lea associate with a guy like that. He wouldn't actually fight her. He wouldn't. But his next words made Kari freeze in shock.

"Perhaps I would." Taking a step back, she regarded him with wide eyes. What was he saying? Turning to face them, Lea evaded her eyes, meeting Sora's instead. "My show now, Keyblade Master."

"Who are you?" The boy growled.

Lea pointed at himself. "Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel." He tapped his temple much like he did when he was younger. "Got it memorized?"

A loud gasp echoed around in the room and Kari's eyes seemed wider than before. She was now absolute sure it was Lea. But why was he calling himself Axel? He was still the same as before. What happened to him? "Wha…" Her voice came out lower than a whisper. Squeezing her eyes shut, Kari gained her voice. "What are you saying, Lea? And why are you close with that man."

Emerald met her indigo and she found herself frozen in his cold gaze. Never in her childhood had he stared at her like he was doing now. He looked like a complete different person now. "Lea's long gone." He said, rather coldly. "It's Axel now."

"Uh…sure." Sora was complete lost. Why would this guy talk to Kari like that? And how did she know him?"

"Good, you're a quick learner." Sora's eyebrow twitched. Was he mocking him? "Well Sora, Kari," The girl stiffened at her name. "now that we're getting to know each other better…" Axel summoned his chakrams making the group gasp before taking battle stances. "don't you two go off and die on me now!"

As her friends and sister ran at the so called Axel, Kari remained in her spot for what seemed forever as she watched the battle develop. She didn't want to battle him. Even if he called himself a different name, it was still Lea! She could see it! And Kari didn't want to fight Lea. Never!

"Kari!"

The auburn haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and cried out when she was thrown to the ground, a chakrams tip touching her chest slightly, where her heart would be. Silence. Kari panted as she tightened her hold on her Keyblade, that if she hadn't move she would've been dead and stared in shock at emotionless emerald eyes. Was he really trying to kill her? They were close friends. But if he was trying to kill her, why would he… Kari pushed Axel off of her and swung her Keyblade, hitting him a couple of times before he vanished and reappeared to attack Sora.

_What… just happened?_, Kari thought in shock. He had attacked her, that she knew but his attack seemed to predictable. If it had been a real attack, she wouldn't have survived, been as distracted as she had been. But she did. Which meant his attack wasn't serious, like he was holding back against her.

"Kari, we could use some help here!" Kairi yelled, dodging an chakram just by an inch.

He was holding back?

"Kari!"

Did that mean that Lea was still in there?"

"KARI!"

Snapping form her thoughts, Kari got her Keyblade ready and launched an Blizzard towards Axel, which effectively hit him and as Sora ran forward, she did the same. Reaching her friend's side, the two wielded their Keyblades and ran forward to deal the final blow. Wincing in pain, the red haired man fell back and looked at them both, his gaze remaining for a few more seconds on Kari before he vanished, leaving a blue card in his place.

"Another one." Goofy commented. "What's it do?"

From Sora's shoulder, Jiminy hummed to himself. "Hm. Kinda looks like the card you two use when you made Traverse Town."

Blue eyes moved from the small cricket to the card and narrowed slightly. "Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going…"

"That's right."

The group jumped and looked up to see Axel leaning against the white wall, without any scratch. Kari's gaze remained on the ground. She didn't want to look at him right now. Even if he did hold back, he still tried to kill her and that meant that he wasn't the Lea that she remembers from her home world.

"Axel!" Donald shouted.

The red haired man pushed himself from the wall and started to walk towards them. "Did you really think that after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?"

"You were testing us." Sora stated, Keyblade raised.

Kairi looked to her sister and saw that she was looking at the ground. She also remembered Lea. Not fully but she recognized it. She knew how Kari had been close with him and realizing that he was a complete different person, must be a hard blow on her and Kairi understood her pain.

"And you passed." Axel responded with a grin. "Congratulations, Sora, Kari!" The girl flinched ever so slightly. "You're both ready now— ready to take on Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories." Sora tilted his head to the side. "Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone very special."

"You mean Riku and King Mickey?" Kari finally voiced, indigo orbs turning to meet emerald, which seemed to soften slightly.

"You will just have to give some more thought to who it is that's— most important to you." The group stared at Axel in complete silence, taking in everything. "Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure you can find yours, Sora, Kari."

"Why us?" The brown haired boy asked.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness." The red haired man explained. "And it seems that you've forgotten what you forgot."

"The light within the darkness…" Sora's eyes moved to Kairi, who stood silently beside him. Feeling his stare, the Princess looked up and gave him a smile and nod.

Axel held out a hand towards them. "Would you like me to give you guys a hint?"

Sora and Kari stare at each other. They heard Goofy asked them if they needed it. They weren't sure. Hints made the job much easier but it was almost like cheating. After a while, they decided. They didn't need hints. They would find out on their own. "We're going to figure it out for ourselves." The brown haired boy stated determinately before lowering himself to a battle stance. "If you get in our way—"

"We'll waste no time to take you down." Kari added, a glare forming on her eyes.

Donald cut him off, stepping in front of the duo, glaring defiantly at Axel. "Don't worry, Sora!" he shouted. "We'll protect you and Kari!"

Lowering his hand, Axel gave a small smirk. "Good answers." He said approvingly. "Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade masters." They stared at each other for a moment. "But be forewarned… When your sleeping memories awaken, you two may no longer be who you are now." And he vanished into a portal of darkness.

"You guys go on ahead." Kari stated to them. "I'll be there in a minute."

The group gave her worried glances but nodded and went up the stairs, leaving the girl alone. The auburn haired girl sat down against the wall and stared ahead of her, not really focusing. She still couldn't believe she ran into Lea— er, Axel. It had been years since she last saw him and it was right before her world had been taken by the Heartless. How he had tried to protect her than. Kairi as well. Kari hugged her knees tightly. What happened to that guy?

"Kari."

Eyes widening, she looked up and saw the person she was thinking about right in front of her. Rushing to her feet, Kari stood still, not really knowing what to say.

"Look, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that. I had to battle you. If I didn't, I would be disobeying orders."

She shook her head. "I don't care about that." She stated, her voice cracking slightly. "Just tell me the truth…" Kari took a deep breath. "You're not Lea anymore…right?"

Axel stared at her for a moment. At first, she thought he was going to laugh and say 'Of course I'm still Lea!' but he didn't. He just stared at her before his eyes softened and he shook his head. "No. Not anymore. Lea is gone."

Is gone. Lea is gone forever. Biting her lip, Kari tried to keep herself together but her body started to shake as small sobs left her lips and tears started to stream down her face. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop herself. One of her precious people was gone and he wasn't going to return. The young girl tried to contain it but she couldn't do it. It was too much to bear. But a small gasp when two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into something warm.

"Look, I'm not be _exactly_ him but I remember how special you were to him, to me." Kari looked up with watered eyes and saw Axel giving her a smile. "I don't want you to cry, okay?"

Her eyes widened when she realized that Lea used to tell her that when she would cry. Was it because she fell or because someone picked on her, he would always tell her that and she would stop crying and would hug hi tightly. Sniffling, Kari wrapped her arms around the red haired man's mid-section and hugged him tightly. Lea wasn't gone as she thought. He was there, right in front her but just wearing another name. And that was enough for her. As long as he was there.

"Kari?"

That was Kairi's voice. She was coming down the stairs. The auburn haired girl pulled herself away and started to clean her face. She gave Axel a small smile and mouther a 'thank you' before he disappeared into a portal of darkness and the girl straightened herself up, when Kairi appeared.

"Is everything okay?"

Kari smiled and linked her arms with her twin's. "Yep." She spoke, still rubbing her eyes slightly. "Everything is just fine."

Kairi could see that Kari had been crying. It was obvious but her happy face was a real one. It wasn't a fake one so that Kairi would feel better about her but it was a happy face that Kari made when she was _really_ happy. Something happened before Kairi arrived and she was sure it had something to do with Axel. But she wouldn't think about it.

All that matter was that Kari was happy and ready to continue and Kairi was content with that.

**-X-**

**Me: So, I know what you're going to say. I know I suck at battle scenes and this chapter had three, so you can imagine how I'm feeling. Okay, this chapter was going to mainly be about Kairi's growth with the Keyblade but I ended up changing the whole course. I still made her learn something and I hope I didn't made her seem very weak when she was hurt in the Guard Armor battle. Next point: I want to know if Kari's reaction to Axel's appearance was good or bad. Personally, I think it's not bad but it could've been better but I would like for you to tell me.**

**I guess that's everything.**

**The next chapter will take a little longer to come out considering I'll be putting two worlds in one so I hope you're all patient. *laughs nervously***

**Well, I'll see you guys later.**

**Kari: R&R!**

**Me: Kiki out! *****does peace sign* PEACE! *walks away***


End file.
